Moving On
by aceangel
Summary: When Naruto and Kakashi returns to Konoha after bringing back Sasuke with them after 5 years, they find out that Sakura had moved on without them.
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

Summary: When Naruto and Kakashi returns to Konoha after bringing back Sasuke with them after 5 years, they find out that Sakura had moved on without them.

Chapter 1 – Return

Uzumaki Naruto laughed as he saw Konoha gates in sight.

"We're home! We're home!" he sang, laughing at the same time.

Hatake Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, Naruto. We're home," he sighed as he went back reading to his book.

Uchiha Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe."

"What did you say, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he put his fist in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi sighed and muttered about 'idiocy' and 'Naruto.' 

"KAKASHI! What did you say!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed and replied, "Nothing."

Sasuke chuckled; he was an ally of Konoha now.

He had assisted Naruto and Kakashi in fighting and killing enemies for 5 years and that made him an ally of Konoha.

"5 years…5 years that we haven't been here…" Naruto said softly.

5 years…

5 years without Sakura…

5 years that changed Sasuke…

5 years…

And during those 5 years, they are also stronger and more famous throughout the world.

Naruto sighed dreamily, "I wonder if Sakura-chan is waiting for us…"

They walked to the gates and greeted the ANBUs that guarded the gates.

They were astounded.

"First, let's go to the Hokage's office-we can't stand the attention yet," Kakashi said lazily.

The 3 men nodded and with a 'POOF!' they teleported to the office.

"Long time no see, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto laughed as the smoke cleared.

Tsunade gaped.

She stared at the 2 20years old men and the 28years old (perverted) man.

She smiled, "long time no see…"

Kakashi nodded.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to apologize for the inconvenience that I had caused over the past few years," Sasuke began.

Naruto snorted. Since when did this 'Uchiha' apologize?

Tsunade sniffed, "Don't worry Sasuke! Over the past 5 years, you had assisted Naruto and Kakashi in the battles against the baddies! And you have grown into a fine, splendid man!"

"Hn."

Naruto snorted.

"Oh well, now…enjoy yourself back at home!" Tsunade said.

Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked. And Kakashi…Kakashi was too busy reading his perverted book.

"Let's go!" Naruto cried happily.

They exit the Hokage's office and walked down the streets.

"Wow! So familiar! And how nostalgic!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Kakashi!"

They turned around to see their odd friends.

"Wow! Hinata! You've grown!" Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed.

"…" Sasuke said nothing.

"Yo," said Kakashi as he read his book.

"Sasuke…" Ino said, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Everyone groaned.

Another fan girl…

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. Choji nodded in agreement.

"Woof!" barked Akamaru.

"Hi! Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi! It has been 5 years!" Kiba grinned.

Neji nodded.

"Hey!" Tenten grinned.

"HI EVERYONE!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone winced.

"God you're so loud, Naruto…" Kakashi muttered.

"Where Sakura?" Naruto asked as he craned his head to look for a familiar face and pink hair.

Everyone exchanged glances.

Naruto frowned.

"Naruto, 1 month after you left Konoha with Kakashi to find Sasuke, Sakura decided to leave the village for training," Neji said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto said cross-legged on the grass along with the others.

"What do you mean she left?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded agreement.

"Well…" Tenten began, "When Sakura realized that you and Kakashi left her behind so you can find Sasuke without her, she locked herself in her house."

"And when she left the house, she wasn't the same anymore…" Kiba continued, "And when you 3 began making names for yourself, she got even more unsocial."

"And 5 months after you left, her parents died," said Neji, "She got angry and killed the assassin without a single thought. And even after revenge, she wasn't satisfied. She kept on crying over her parents and even pushed us away."

"AND that was not youthful!" Rock Lee said as he anime cried, "It breaks my heart to see my lovely cherry blossom like this!"

Sasuke froze. Sakura's parents…killed?

"And she decided to get stronger…" Shikamaru said, "She felt useless when you guys got Sasuke back and began going around the world becoming stronger and more famous. So she left."

Naruto and Sasuke froze.

Kakashi snapped his book shut.

"Where is she now," he asked quietly.

"Around the world, getting stronger."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Hidden Village of the Clouds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A woman with long pink hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes slammed her fists into the poles and causing them to shatter.

Her chest heaved, and she wiped the sweat dropped her eyes.

"Good work, Sakura, be prepared to fight me," a large man said as he nodded in approval.

Sakura bowed deeply in respect, "Yes, Raikage-sama."

"Alright, you ready?" the Raikage said.

Sakura nodded and bent into an attack position.

"Start."

The Raikage lunged forward, his fists raised and ready to pound her.

Sakura dodged the move and made hand-signs really fast.

"Chidori!" she yelled as blue electricity appeared in her right hand.

The Raikage's eyes widened.

Her right hand came in contact with his arm and he was thrown backwards.

He slid onto the ground.

"Congratulations, you pass," he said, admitting defeat.

Sakura straightened and bowed again, "Thank you, Raikage-sama."

She walked over to the Raikage and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you," he said.

He stood up.

"Where are you planning to go to next?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Maybe to the Hidden Village of the Sand or the Rock."

"Wise choices."

Sakura nodded, "I should be going. Thank you for the training that I had received from you."

"Your welcome." The Raikage turned and left.

Sakura turned around and collected her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She sighed.

And walked away.

She thought of her old team.

Team 7…

Sasuke…

Naruto…

Their sensei, Kakashi…

And her…

Sasuke was the number 1 rookie…

Naruto was the knucklehead ninja…

Kakashi was the copycat ninja…

And they were so strong…

And Sakura was the weakest in her team…

Sakura's eyes snapped opened.

"I refuse to be the weakest," she hissed, "I don't want to be a burden anymore."

Kakashi and Naruto left her in Konoha, not telling where they were going and walk they were going to do.

They didn't want her to get hurt.

They didn't want her to feel pain.

Sakura closed her eyes.

We were once a team… Now we are separated…

"I just wanted to get stronger…yet they still thought I was weak…Damn them…" Sakura whispered.

She slammed her fist towards the nearest tree.

"Damn them…"


	2. Chapter 2

Moving On

Chapter 2 – The Past

Sakura stared at the broken branched and twigs that had once been a tree. The trunk was shattered. Sakura's eyes showed nothing but hatred. Pure hatred.

She kicked the trunk and slumped down to her knees. She looked up to the sky.

Flashback

"Mum! Dad! NO!" A younger Sakura screamed as she saw her father and mother with a kunai pointed to their necks. The man who was holding the kunai laughed.

"Say your last words to your daughter," he jeered.

"S-sakura," her mother gasped out, "I-I love y-you…"

"MUM!" Sakura screamed. The man laughed and stabbed the kunai to her mother's heart.

"NO!" Sakura screamed again, "Mum!"

Her mother's body slid to the floor, blood slowly oozing out from her wound.

"And you," the man spat, kicking his leg at her father, "Also say your last words."

"Sakura…it wasn't your fault…p-please…promise me…p-promise us…that you will…will…always…smiled…for us…" her father said sadly, "I-I love you too, Sakura…"

"DAD!" Sakura yelled. Her father's eyes closed. His was dead.

"No…No!" Sakura sobbed.

"You are so weak," the man hissed as he stepped over the parents' bodies and pointed his kunai at her, "Your parents died, you were unable to do anything. You are weak. Weaker than I had imagined."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed and slammed her fist towards him. The man dodged it and laughed.

"Weak," he laughed. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She quickly made some hand signs.

"Chidori!" she shouted as a blue-electricity engulfed her hand.

"Die!" she yelled, tears running down her cheeks. She slammed her hand to the man. The man who killed her mother and father.

"Ugh…" he slumped to the floor and blood trickled from his mouth and wound. He closed his eyes. He was dead.

End of Flashback

"I was too weak…too weak to save them," Sakura whispered, she stood up, "I decided…I will go to Suna..."

She picked up her bag and walked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Around the world, getting stronger, eh?" Naruto said thoughtfully. He lied back on the grass. Sasuke sat down, his eyes confused. Kakashi flipped over a page of his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Moving on, eh?" Kakashi mused, "She usually isn't like that."

"The death of her parents had change her," Sasuke muttered.

"But when Sakura comes back, lets give her a surprise!" Naruto grinned.

"Yea, but will she forgive us?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…Orochimaru is gone…so is the Akatsuki," Kakashi said thoughtfully. He snapped his book shut, "So why would Sakura want to get stronger? So people will acknowledge her? To not be weak anymore…"

Naruto sat up.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I know!" Naruto cried out.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's eat ramen!" Naruto grinned.

"…"

"…"

"Idiot…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura huffed and bent over to catch her breath. Traveling non-stop for a night and day hasn't been easy.

'Sand,' she thought as she walked over it.

"Gaara!" she gasped.

A red hair boy walked over to her.

"Kazekage," she said respectfully and dropped to one knee.

"Sakura," Gaara said. His eyes looked at her, showing no emotions.

"Gaara, I wish to train in Suna for some time," Sakura said.

Gaara nodded, "Fight me."

Sakura looked up in surprise and jumped back as she saw sand trickling out of his gourd.

Her eyes narrowed. Sakura quickly did some hand signs.

"Water serpent no justu!" she yelled, a water serpent started to form from Sakura's hands and spun around her.

Gaara's eyes widened.

'Since when did Sakura get so strong?' he thought. He started to make a shield of sand.

Too late…

A strong jet of water blasted through the sand, hitting Gaara.

Gaara staggered in surprise.

Then 5 blasts of water from the water serpent aimed towards him.

"Damn it," Gaara muttered.

"Chidori!"

'What! Two jutsus at once! How is that possible?' Gaara thought.

The Chidori came in contact with Gaara's arm. He felt himself being electrocuted.

The water serpent shot another jet of water towards him.

Sakura watched him with emotionless eyes and she deactivated the Justus.

"I won," she said as she walked over to Gaara to help him up.

She lent a hand.

Gaara hissed.

Sakura blinked.

"Whatever, you are welcome to train in Suna. Follow me," Gaara said. He turned around and began walking.

Sakura nodded and followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto happily slurped his 18th bowl of ramen.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Kakashi didn't bother looking up from his book…

"Done yet?" Sasuke sighed.

"Nope!" Naruto replied happily.

"Hn."

Naruto finished his ramen and sighed. He leaned back and patted his tummy.

"That was delicious!" He sighed happily.

"Hurry up and pay the bill," Sasuke grumbled.

"Okay! Cool it!" Naruto grinned. He handed over some money and left.

"So, where should we be going?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me," Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Naruto followed Kakashi to this training ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"This is…" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Yup! Remember, Naruto? We had our test here," Kakashi smiled as he (finally) looked away from his book.

"And we learnt the importance or teamwork," Sasuke said quietly.

"Such memories…" Naruto sighed as he looked into the sky.

"And this is the place where Naruto also had his butt poked," Kakashi added.

"…" Naruto's expression changed.

Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever," Kakashi said, "Spend as long as you want here. Bye."

"See ya…" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

POOF!

Kakashi disappeared.

"Hey Sasuke…so many memories that brings me back," Naruto said softly.

"Yea…"


End file.
